icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Manitoba Bisons
f 'Overview' "Bisons" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Manitoba, located in Winnipeg, Manitoba. Their home arena is the Wayne Fleming Arena, inside the Max Bell Centre. They are members of the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) and Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). The Bisons started play in junior and senior leagues. In 1923 the Bisons defeated the Kitchener Colts 14-6 on aggregate to win the 1923 Memorial Cup. In 1928 they defeated the Montreal Victorias 2-games-to-1 to win the 1928 Allan Cup. That team, as the "[[1930-31_University_of_Manitoba_Grads|'U of M Grads']]", then won the 1931 IIHF World Championship. Against university competition, the Bisons started play in the Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (WCIAU) in 1919-20, when they won the inaugural conference championship. They did not compete every season. In 1962-63 the WCIAU changed its name to the Western Intercollegiate Athletic Association (WIAA). The Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (as it then was) started the University Cup in 1963. When the WIAA split in two following the 1971-72 season, the University of Manitoba became a founding member of the Great Plains Athletic Conference (GPAC), along with the University of Winnipeg, Brandon University, and Lakehead University. The University of Regina subsequently joined. After Winnipeg and Lakehead departed, the GPAC merged with the CWUAA. The Bisons have one national university title, having won the 1965 University Cup. In 1976, 1977, 1984, and 1985 they won the GPAC conference title. In 2005 and 2010 they qualified for the University Cup. *'Official Site' *'Twitter' *'Facebook' 'Senior/Junior Teams' The first recorded results for the Manitoba Bisons are in senior competition from the 1908-09 season, 11 years before they started with university competition. Thereafter they played senior and junior competition for several years, often intermingled with university competitions. The Bisons ceased competition as a senior team following the 1931 world title (at least, no records of it exist). They did continue in junior competitions until 1937. The Bisons won provincial senior titles (Pattison Cup) in 1910 and 1928, and provincial junior titles (Turnbull Cup) in 1922, 1923, and 1925. See also ... Senior Pages *List of Manitoba Senior Champions *List of Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1908-09 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1909-10 Manitoba Senior Playoffs'' * won provincial title'' *1910-11 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1911-12 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1921-22 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1921-22 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs * Bisons qualified by winning university title *1922-23 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1923 Memorial Cup'' * won Memorial Cup'' *1923-24 Manitoba Senior_Playoffs *1925-26 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1927-28 Manitoba Senior Playoffs'' * won provincial title'' *1927-28 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *1927-28 Allan Cup Final'' * won Allan Cup'' *1928-29 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1931 European Tour *1931 World Championship'' * won world title'' 'Junior Season-by-Season Record' Note: click on season for team rosters or on league for direct link to that season. 'University Teams' The Bisons first played university hockey in the 1919-20 season of the WCIAU, joining the Saskatchewan Huskies and Alberta Golden Bears (who had unofficially started the conference the previous season). The Bisons won conference titles in 1920, 1922, and 1924. In those days, the Bisons also played in local leagues in addition to, or in place of, the WCIAU. In fact, for a period in the 1920s the university winner gained a berth in the western Allan Cup playdowns, as happened with the 1922 Bison team. In other years the university teams had to win a provincial title just like anybody else if they wanted to claim the Allan Cup. In the 1946-47 season the Bisons hosted the Toronto Varsity Blues in the first ever series between eastern and western university teams. On December 28th the teams tied 2-2. The Bisons won the rematch on December 30th 8-4. The WCIAU changed its name to the WIAA for the 1962-63 season. In the 1972-73 season the WIAA was split into two new conferences: the CWUAA (for the western teams) and the GPAC (for the eastern teams). The GPAC lasted until 1984-85. The Bisons took the GPAC title in 1976, 1977, 1984, and 1985. In each of those seasons the Bisons were eliminated in CIAU (the forerunner of the CIS) regional playoffs. The GPAC hockey league folded after the 1985 season and the surviving teams (Brandon, Regina, and Manitoba) joined the CWUAA. The Bisons' current conference foes are Alberta, Calgary, Lethbridge, Mount Royal, Regina, Saskatchewan, and UBC. 'Season Stats' Under development. *2007-08 - not available *2008-09 *2009-10 *2010-11 *2011-12 *2012-13 *2013-14 *2014-15 *2015-16 SOURCE: Leaguestat Expanded Stats Link See also ... University Pages *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *1965 University Cup'' * won University Cup'' *1976 University Cup * eliminated in regionals *1977 University Cup * eliminated in regionals *1984 University Cup * eliminated in regionals *1985 University Cup * eliminated in regionals *2005 University Cup * lost semi-final *2010 University Cup * lost semi-final 'Season-by-Season Records Chart From 1908-09' Rosters *2015-16 'Championships' JUNIOR *WJHL – 1922, 1923, 1925 *Turnbull Cup – 1922, 1923, 1925 *Abbott Cup – 1923 *Memorial Cup – 1923 SENIOR *Pattison Cup – 1910, 1928 *Allan Cup - 1928 *World Championship – 1931 UNIVERSITY *WCIAU – 1920, 1922, 1924 *WIAA - 1965 *GPAC – 1976, 1977, 1984, 1985 *University Cup – 1965 'Professional Exhibition Games' 'Winnipeg Jets (NHL)' *September 1984: Winnipeg Jets Blue defeated the Bisons *September 1984: Winnipeg Jets White defeated the Bisons 'Manitoba Moose (AHL)' *September 2002: Moose 7 Bisons 3 *September 29, 2005: Bisons 3 Moose 1 *October 4, 2005: Moose 6 Bisons 4 *September 26, 2007: Moose 7 Bisons 1 *September 30, 2008: Bisons 6, Moose 2 *September 29, 2010: Moose 2, Bisons 1 'European Pro Tours' 2011 *August 26 Manitoba Bisons 5 Rosenheim Starbulls 4 (shoot-out) **Game Sheet Game Live Pointstreak Summary *August 27 Manitoba Bisons 6 Ritten Sport 3 (tournament semi-final) *August 28 Manitoba Bisons 7 Fischtown Pinguins 4 (tournament final) '' **Sportnews.bz Story *September 1 Manitoba Bisons' 0''' Graz 99ers 7 **EBL Story *September 3 Manitoba Bisons''' 3''' Landshut Cannibals 4 **Game Live Pointsreak Summary Game Sheet Line Sheet 2013 *August 27 Manitoba Bisons''' 1''' Rosenheim Starbulls 7''' **Hockey Web StoryPointstreak Summary Eurohockey Report Starbulls Report *August 29 '''Manitoba Bisons 5 EHC Klostersee Grafing 2 *August 31 Manitoba Bisons''' 5''' Fischtown Pinguins 6 (shoot-out) (tournament semi-final) **Sportnews.bz Story Eurohockey Report *September 1 Manitoba Bisons 6 Neumarkt/Egna Wild Geese 2 (tournament 3rd place game) **Hockeytime.net Story Neumarkt Story 'International Exhibition Games' *December 14, 2004: Manitoba Bisons 4 Team Canada Juniors 2 *December 15, 2004: Team Canada Juniors 6 Manitoba Bisons 3 'Canada West Team Sites' Current Teams *Alberta Golden Bears ¶ Official Site *Calgary Dinosaurs ¶ Official Site *Lethbridge Pronghorns ¶ Official Site *Manitoba Bisons ¶ Official Site *Mount Royal Cougars ¶ Official Site *Regina Cougars ¶ Official Site *Saskatchewan Huskies ¶ Official Site *UBC Thunderbirds ¶ Official Site Former Teams *Brandon Bobcats *Lakehead Norwesters *Victoria Vikings *Winnipeg Wesmen 'NHL Alumni' *Clint Albright *Andy Blair *Art Chapman *Tom Cook *Jimmy Creighton *Stu Grimson *George Maneluk *Morris Mott *Murray Murdoch *Don Raleigh *Mike Ridley *Gus Rivers *Jack Ruttan *Wilfie Starr *Ron Talakoski Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *List of OCAA Seasons 'Photos' .]] Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport